The present invention relates to novelty articles and, in particular, to a novelty display item having a sealed, transparent container partially filled with solid, flowable material and at least one solid object. Together these elements form a scenic display. When the item is shaken, the flowable material and the solid objects therein move, thereby creating a different scenic display.
In the past, novelty viewers have been provided wherein a multiplicity of particles are carried in a liquid contained in a partially transparent container. Fixed within the container is either a scenic structure mounted to the base of the container or a graphic backdrop attached to a rear wall of the enclosure. Accordingly, when the container is shaken, the particles within disperse and momentarily become suspended in the liquid so as to augment the scenic structure or graphic backdrop. Oftentimes the particles represent snow while the scenic structure or graphic backdrop depicts a winter scene. The suspended particles eventually settle to the base of the container thereby returning the scenic view within the container to its original appearance.
In another novelty viewer, several liquids having different densities surround a simulated scene fixedly mounted within a transparent container. Each liquid, has a correspondingly different color. Accordingly, when at rest, the liquids establish strata of differently colored layers. When the container is shaken, the different liquids intermix but eventually settle, returning to the original layered configuration, once the shaking has stopped.
In still another novelty display item, a substantially spherical, transparent container encloses a fresh floral arrangement and a quantity of water for preserving the arrangement. The floral arrangement is mounted to the base of the container. A new arrangement is displayed within the container by removing the base of the container and replacing the mounted flowers with fresh flowers. The water within the container can also be replaced.